Deseando la verdad
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Ella solo deseó escuchar la verdad y terminó con su deseo cumplido, algo más y una pelea de dos rubias. Faberry. Pedido por Elizabeth. One Shot.


**Título: ****Deseando la Verdad.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****7,876**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Cassandra July, Kurt Hummel.

**Summary: ****Ella solo deseó escuchar la verdad y terminó con su deseo cumplido, algo más y una pelea de dos rubias. Faberry. Pedido por Elizabeth. One Shot.**

**Rating: ****M**** por las dudas**

**N/A: Nunca volvió Finchel después de que Santana dijera en el coro que se había acostado con él.**

******N/A 2: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****05/02****/2013**

**IMPORTANTE: Lo que está en _itálica _son los pensamientos. Todo el tiempo. Y cuando dice Q&R es porque las cosas suceden el mismo día.**

* * *

**Deseando la Verdad**

Fue sin querer que sucedió.

Rachel Berry se acostó un jueves a la noche, deseando que aunque sea por un día, todos dijeran la verdad.

Por un lado, Quinn Fabray vendría al día siguiente desde New Heaven, por el fin de semana. Y quería, de una vez por todas, saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Quinn en cuanto a ella. Al fin y al cabo, su amistad seguía creciendo pero los sentimientos que Rachel tenía también.

Y por el otro, Cassandra July le daría clases al día siguiente. Una mujer que le recordaba tanto a Quinn en carácter que la diva sabía como tratarla, pero estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos.

"Dos rubias" suspiró girando en la cama para cerrar sus ojos.

Quizás después de ese fin de semana sería todo diferente.

* * *

Durante los primeros minutos del viernes todo estuvo normal.

Hasta que Kurt apareció saltando, para un día más en su genial trabajo y la miró.

"Me encanta lo mucho que has cambiado desde que estamos en NY." dijo Kurt. "La verdad, sería una lástima si dejas que mi hermanastro aparezca por esa puerta y te arruine la vida"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel pestañeando rápidamente tratando de entender.

"No sé porque dije eso" dijo Kurt y Rachel lo miraba concentrada. _"Realmente no sé porque dije eso. Me debo haber despertado con ganas de decirle la verdad. Finn nunca fue para ella. Ni siquiera para el final feliz después de Broadway" _

"¿Kurt, dijiste algo?" preguntó Rachel quien había escuchado lo que él había dicho pero no le había visto mover los labios.

"Solo que no sabía que había dicho eso" dijo Kurt _"No solo soy yo el raro el día de hoy, sino también ella. Me mira como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, me debe haber crecido, ya que le dije eso. Pero __realmente, me da pena verla sufrir por Finn y __hace tanto tiempo que no están juntos.__." _

"De acuerdo, me voy a ir a clases. Porque no entiendo demasiado el día de hoy" dijo Rachel. "Quinn dijo que iba a avisar a que hora llegaba"

"Quinn, esa es una buena pareja. Siempre estuvo haciendo lo mejor para desafiarte. De una forma que nadie más puede. Tendrías que abrir un poco más tu corazón y al amor femenino." dijo Kurt sirviéndose una taza de café.

"En serio ¿estás bien?" preguntó Rachel

"_Hoy estoy diciendo puras verdades. Pero esta chica no sé da demasiado cuenta de las cosas." _pensó Kurt. "Si, pero realmente Rachel, me preocupa el tiempo que has pasado junto a Finn. Creo que te hizo un poco más tonta en ciertas cosas."

"Guau..." dijo la diva pestañeando cada vez más. "Me voy. Nos vemos, Kurt" dijo la diva saliendo rápidamente del departamento.

"Tienes suerte de que tienes esa obsesión por dejar las cosas preparadas la noche anterior" dijo Kurt mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta.

Q&R

Llegar a NYADA fue lo que más le costó. Cada persona que en el camino se cruzó con ella, dijo algo sobre su cuerpo, su ropa, incluso algunos dijeron cosas inapropiadas en voz tan alta como en pensamientos.

Por suerte había resuelto ese tema. Se había dado cuenta de que oía los pensamientos. Era lo único que había descubierto hasta ese momento. Porque realmente no entendía demasiado que había pasado con el problema de que todos parecían ser sinceros cuando hablaban.

Bueno, Kurt tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Y Quinn, Quinn había sido su obsesión desde que recordaba haber conocido a la rubia. Incluso cuando Finn apareció en el mapa, y Rachel lo dejó porque no soportaba sus ganas de tener sexo. Nunca lo volvió a buscar cuando supo que había regresado con Quinn, y nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Entró al baño sin cruzar una mirada con nadie, necesitaba lavarse la cara con agua fría, necesitaba pensar. Por suerte no había nadie dentro del cuarto de baño y Rachel suspiró mientras se lavaba la cara.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y dio paso a la otra rubia que estaba acosando sus sueños últimamente.

"Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra July entrando en uno de los cubículos y cerrando la puerta. _"Oh, Dios. Está hermosa. Tendría que calmarme y hoy intentar hacer algo. No sé...si, voy a decirle cosas malas cuando esté bailando y la hago quedarse después de clases. Si, total es su última clase del día."_

Rachel se había quedado mirando la puerta del cubículo cuando empezó a escuchar a su profesora, pensando en lo que estaba escuchando.

"_Bueno, es hora de salir y de hacerme la maldita. Es tan obvio que le gusta cada vez que lo hago, me gusta verla frustrada por intentar ganarme en mi juego." _pensó Cassandra y Rachel no escuchó lo siguiente porque tiró la cadena. Cuando salió del cubículo, Cassandra caminó directamente hacia la pileta que estaba justo al lado de la diva y la miró de arriba a abajo antes de meter sus manos debajo del agua.

"Rachel, pensé que verte sin maquillaje iba a hacerte normal, pero tengo que decirte que realmente eres más hermosa así" dijo Cassandra abriendo los ojos al terminar de hablar y mirarse en el espejo. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?¿Cómo puedo decirle eso?Tenía que decirle cosas malas. Además la llamé por su nombre" _

Rachel mientras tanto, sorprendida porque la rubia sabía su nombre, la miraba y comenzó a sonreír.

"No sonrías, la verdad si lo llegas a hacer puedo llegar a tomarte en este baño, en este momento y no me importa si alguien entra y nos descubre" dijo Cassandra cerrando la boca de un golpe y saliendo lo más rápido posible del cuarto de baño.

"Bueno, por lo menos sé que en realidad lo que desea es tener sexo conmigo" dijo la diva arreglando su maquillaje.

Q&R

Brody apareció cerca del mediodía y la saludó con un abrazo como siempre.

"Hola Rachel. ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que pueda acostarme contigo?" dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de ella. _"Bueno, eso salió bastante mal." _

"Nunca" dijo Rachel cansada ya de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, y sobre todo sus verdades. Durante las clases había sido apabullante. Pero ahora estaba intentado aislar los pensamientos que solo le importaban.

"Bueno, es una lástima. Estoy seguro que contigo no tendría que fingir. Realmente a uno lo cansa cobrar por tener sexo y no disfrutar de nada" dijo Brody sonriendo. _"Bueno, ahora todo está en la mesa." _

"Voy a seguir por aquel camino, Brody." dijo Rachel levantando sus cosas y alejándose rumbo a algún lugar que sea silencioso.

Pensando en cuanto tiempo duraría eso que le estaba pasando. Y que fue lo que activó que todos dijeran la verdad al frente de ella.

Q&R

Si ya el primer encuentro con Cassandra July había sido sorprendente, la clase fue más sorprendente todavía.

Por un lado, parecía que solo bastaba la presencia de Rachel en un aula para que la verdad sea dicha, no importaba a quien fuera.

Así que durante casi una hora y media, Cassandra July decía la verdad a todos sus alumnos. Los que apestaban naturalmente, los que bailaban de una forma promedialmente buena, y aquellos que sobresalían. Aunque era una sola persona.

Rachel no reparó en el momento en que se abrió la puerta del aula, ya que justo estaba bailando bajo la atenta mirada de Cassandra.

"Muy bien, Rachel" dijo la profesora manteniendo la sorpresa intacta de todos sus alumnos. _"¿Quién rayos es esa Barbie y por qué mira a Rachel con tanto amor?" _escuchó Rachel que Cassandra pensaba. La diva giró y vio a Quinn, quien saludó con una de sus manos. _"Genial, competencia" _pensó Cassandra caminando hacia la diva y su compañero que estaban esperando.

"Realmente lo hicieron muy bien, pero creo que a este chico le trajo suerte que lo eligiera para que te acompañe. Pueden retirarse" dijo Cassandra y Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia Quinn. _"Aunque me gustaría que te quedaras y poderte hacer el amor en contra del maldito espejo" _pensó Cassandra haciendo que la diva se detuviera un segundo y siguiera adelante.

"Hola Quinn" dijo la diva abrazando a la rubia quien sonreía cuando ella se acercó. "Pensé que me ibas a avisar a que hora llegabas"

"Hola" respondió la rubia soltando de a poco el abrazo. "Quise darte una sorpresa, además no me aguantaba estar más en New Heaven esperando para venir. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante" dijo Quinn.

Rachel se quedó mirándola a los ojos, esperando los pensamientos de la rubia que todavía no llegaban a sus oídos...o mente. No sabía muy bien como funcionaba eso.

"Bueno, busco mis cosas y vamos" dijo la diva cuando supuso que no iba a escuchar los pensamientos.

"_Oh, no me des la espalda, Berry. Juro que si lo haces no voy a poder dejar de mirar tu trasero y no voy a decir todo lo que tengo planeado decir en toda la semana" _pensó Quinn haciendo que la diva sonriera al notar que la rubia si pensaba y si podía oír sus pensamientos.

"Rachel, necesito que te quedes unos minutos para hablar de algo" dijo Cassandra quien había visto toda la interacción de las jóvenes. _"Tengo que alejarla de esa chica" _

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva agarrando su bolso y parándose al lado de Quinn mientras el aula se vaciaba. "¿Pensaste que quieres hacer estos días?"

"Quiero que hablemos de algo antes de hacer algo" dijo Quinn _"Si no sientes lo que estoy esperando que sientas, va a ser una semana complicada." _

"¿Semana?" preguntó la diva olvidándose de que podía escuchar los pensamientos.

"_¿Dije semana? Maldición, Fabray" _pensó Quinn

"Recuerdo que el otro día hablando por teléfono mencionaste algo de que en Yale solían dar una semana libre este mes. Como el mes termina la semana que viene, supuse que en realidad venías a quedarte toda la semana" dijo Rachel tratando de arreglar la metida de pata que había hecho.

"Si, siempre y cuando quieras." dijo Quinn. "Tengo que hablar contigo. Es necesario"

"Lo has dicho varias veces, así que supongo que será importante" dijo Rachel

"_Importante va a ser si me rechazas. La historia de mi vida, cuando por fin llego a un acuerdo con mis sentimientos, te perdí para siempre" _pensó Quinn mirando a la diva.

"Rachel, necesito que hablemos a solas" dijo Cassandra viendo que la rubia estaba todavía ahí.

"Srta. July, Quinn no pertenece a NYADA así que no creo que haya problema alguno para que escuche lo que tiene que decirme" dijo la diva.

"_Por supuesto que hay problema" _dijo Cassandra acercándose a las jóvenes. "Necesito hablar con Rachel a solas."

"Srta. July" dijo Rachel ignorando el último comentario. "Le presento a Quinn Fabray. Quinn, ella es Cassandra July, mi profesora de danza"

"_Es mucho más suave de lo que Rachel me ha contado" _dijo Quinn estirando una mano respetuosamente y esperando que la profesora la estreche.

"Mucho gusto, necesito que te vayas a esperar a Rachel afuera." dijo Cassandra estrechando su mano y mirando a la otra rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Oh, disculpen, atiendo esta llamada. Es Kurt" dijo Rachel sacando su teléfono y alejándose un poco de las rubias. Pero en realidad las estaba mirando y atenta a sus pensamientos. Aunque no estaban pensando, parecía más que nada que la estaban esperando.

Cortó con Kurt, dándose cuenta de que también podía oír pensamientos por teléfono y volvió con las dos rubias.

"Rachel, ¿podrías decirle a tu amiga que espere en el pasillo?" preguntó Cassandra July mirando a Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No creo que sea apropiado que una profesora _que mira a Rachel de la forma en que la mira_ se reúna a solas con una alumna _que es Rachel y sé bien lo que puede llegar a causar en una persona_" dijo Quinn

"Barbie, no sé quien eres ni me importa _pero puedo asegurarte que si no te vas ahora te dejo la cara de recuerdo en uno de los espejos _pero soy profesora en esta universidad y por lo tanto, como tú no eres ni siquiera alumna deberías marcharte." dijo Cassandra

"Srta. July, deje que se quede." dijo Rachel _"por mi bien" _quiso agregar aunque no le había salido decirlo en voz alta.

"No es importante, Rachel." dijo Cassandra. "Lo podremos hablar la semana que viene" agregó caminando hacia su oficina. _"Cuando Barbie ya no esté y pueda hacerte mía" _

"¿Vamos?" preguntó la diva agarrando la mano de Quinn y saliendo del aula.

"_¿Qué pensarías Rachel si lo único que quiero es tener tu mano entre la mía el resto de mi vida?" _preguntó Quinn mirando sus manos unidas.

Rachel estaba a punto de contestar esa pregunta, quería decir que le encantaba la idea, pero sabía que iba a asustar más a Quinn.

"¿Sabes lo que me dijo Kurt esta mañana?" preguntó la diva mientras caminaban. Se había decidido a no soltar la mano de Quinn en todo el viaje. "Empezó a decirme que no tengo que pensar en Finn"

"Eso te lo podría haber dicho cualquiera" dijo Quinn _"Yo intenté decírtelo durante años" _

"Lo sé, Quinn, pero Finn y yo no somos pareja desde nuestro año junior. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando lo dejé porque me mintió sobre su noche con Santana y después tu volviste con él" dijo la diva.

"_El peor error y acierto de mi vida. No podía dejarte que pensaras que él podía ser tu futuro. Pero me lo tuve que aguantar un par de meses todo para alejarlo de ti." _pensó Quinn. "Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Entonces por qué te dijo eso?"

"Tendríamos que preguntarle. Casi gritó cuando le dije que ya habías llegado" dijo Rachel

"Pensaba que tendríamos oportunidad de estar a solas hoy, y así poder hablar" dijo Quinn tímidamente. _"Necesito hablar contigo, ¿sabes todo lo que me costó juntar coraje?" _

"Vamos a tener tiempo, no te preocupes" dijo la diva sonriendo.

Q&R

Rachel entró a la ducha recordando todos los pensamientos de Quinn. Olvidándose completamente de su profesora y de las dudas que le habían surgido al no tener a la ex Cheerio cerca.

Había escuchado todas las veces en que Quinn había pensado en lo que tenía que decirle. Y a veces, cuando caían en un "silencio" agradable, Rachel escuchaba como Quinn ensayaba lo que quería decirle. Pero no podía darse vuelta y decirle que le encantaba la idea de una relación entre ellas. La miraría como loca.

Escuchó que Kurt había llegado, por los gritos que dio al ver a Quinn, mientras se secaba. Y salió para verlos hablar en voz baja.

"Pedimos una pizza" dijo Kurt _"y ahora me entero que Quinn quería tener a Rachel sola para poder hablar de la tensión sexual entre ellas" _pensó.

"En realidad pedimos dos, porque Kurt aunque parezca todo un gay consagrado, come como un hombre" dijo Quinn _"y arruina mi momento. Aunque tendría que haberle avisado" _

"Esa debe ser" dijo Kurt al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y dirigirse a abrirla. _"Aunque no creo que una pizza sea entregada por una sexy rubia con poca ropa" _escuchó Rachel que pensaba.

"¿Se encuentra aquí Rachel Berry?" preguntó una voz que puso los pelos de punta de la diva y a Quinn en alerta.

"_¿Qué rayos está haciendo ella aquí?" _pensó Quinn y Rachel la miró sorprendida.

"Si, ¿Quién la busca?" preguntó Kurt

"Cassandra July" dijo la mujer entrando directamente en el departamento y viendo a la diva, para acercarse a ella. "Pensé que podía pasar la noche con uds."

"Cassandra July" repitió Kurt _"esto se va a poner interesante" _

"¿Pensó?" preguntó Quinn levantando su famosa ceja. _"Seguro que vino para interrumpir lo que pueda llegar a pasar" _

"Por supuesto. Mi nueva meta es interactuar más seguido con mis mejores alumnos, los talentosos" dijo Cassandra. _"A veces no puedo ni siquiera callarme la boca. No sé que rayos me está pasando hoy. Pero no voy a dejar que esta rubiecita me saqué a Rachel" _

"Seguro" dijo Quinn _"Esta parece que quiere guerra. Esa mirada la conozco y por lo tanto, guerra va a tener" _

"_¿Rachel no va a decir nada?" _pensó Kurt mirando a la diva y la interacción entre las dos rubias.

Cassandra se sentó del otro lado de la diva en el sillón y mantuvo su mirada en Quinn.

"Kurt ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" preguntó la diva poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el baño, el único lugar del departamento que tenía paredes de verdad. Kurt la siguió mirando a las dos rubias que estaban sentadas a punto de saltarse y pelear por la morena que se estaba alejando de ellas. "Tenemos un problema" dijo la diva en voz baja cuando él cerró la puerta.

"¿Recién te das cuenta?" preguntó Kurt _"Dios, te has vuelto tonta" _

"Kurt, hoy tengo un problema" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Kurt. _"¿Está embarazada?¿De quién?Si ni siquiera se acostó con Finn" _

"No estoy embarazada" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a Kurt.

"¿Cómo supiste que...?_¿Cómo supo que...?" _preguntó Kurt

"Puedo oír los pensamientos. Y cada persona que me habla me dice la verdad. La única persona que no se ha sorprendido por todo lo que me han dicho hoy fue Quinn" dijo Rachel

"_Esta loca. Sabía que un día iba a llegar. _¿Cómo?" preguntó Kurt

"Deja de pensar que estoy loca" dijo Rachel agarrando los hombros de su amigo. "Y por favor, no vuelvas a sacar a Finn en la conversación. No sé porque te levantaste pensando en tu hermanastro" dijo Rachel

"Antes de responder eso voy a hacer una prueba. Voy a pensar la respuesta y si realmente puedes escuchar mi pensamiento, leer mi pensamiento vas a reaccionar" dijo Kurt

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros. Después de todo iba a escuchar su pensamiento.

"_Esta mañana me levanté y empecé a hablar de Finn porque mi hermanastro quiere venir la semana que viene a pasar unos días y ver si logra conquistarte" _pensó Kurt.

"¿Quién le dijo que yo sigo pensando en él?¿Acaso tú le dijiste que sigo pensando en él?¿Por qué no se saca la idea de la cabeza? Es obvio que no me interesa hace años." dijo Rachel. "¿No lo puedes convencer de que no venga? Quinn se queda toda la semana que viene también"

"¿Realmente me leíste el pensamiento?" preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Por Dios, no voy a pensar en nada más. Te lo prometo. ¿Cómo sucedió?"

"No sé, me levanté así esta mañana."

"Por eso estabas tan extraña" dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta.

"Kurt" dijo Rachel cerrándola de vuelta. "Esas dos son un problema."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurt

"Las dos..."

"Tienen sentimientos hacia ti"

"Si. Y su carácter es muy parecido"

"Y crees que..."

"¿Eso es el ruido de algo rompiéndose?" preguntó Rachel saliendo del baño rápido. Encontró a Quinn y a Cassandra enfrentadas y un florero destrozado en el piso del departamento.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Kurt mirando su florero.

"Nada" dijeron las dos rubias y miraron a la diva.

"_Esta idiota de Barbie quiere venir y reclamar a Rachel para ella. No voy a dejarla" _escuchó Rachel que decía Cassandra...pensaba Cassandra.

"_Esta mujer cree que me va a sacar a Rachel. Solo me la va a sacar si Rachel está interesada en ella. Ojalá que no" _pensó Quinn.

"_¿Están pensando?" _preguntó Kurt mirando a la diva quien asintió. _"Como me gusta esto, tienes que decirme como lo hiciste, sería genial que nos comunicáramos así." _

El timbre de la puerta sonó llamando la atención de las cuatro personas, quienes decidieron que lo mejor iba a ser comer la pizza.

Q&R

"Tu profesora es un poco acosadora" dijo Quinn mientras caminaban hacia un bar, con Cassandra adelante de todo y Kurt detrás de ellas dos. _"Y además dijo que va a ganarte esta misma noche" _

"Quinn, realmente no sé que está pasando. Hasta ayer me odiaba" dijo la diva tratando de olvidar del dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que llegó la comida.

Había sido una cena muy incómoda, entre las dos rubias mirándose y ella y Kurt tratando de entender que había pasado. Y demasiados pensamientos entrando en la mente de la diva.

"Llegamos" dijo Cassandra mirando la puerta de entrada a un bar. _"Esta noche serás mía, Rachel" _

"¿Karaoke?" preguntó la diva en voz alta.

"_No sabe que ya perdió" _pensó Quinn.

"¿No es genial?" preguntó Kurt parándose al lado de Rachel y mirándola emocionado.

Q&R

Dos horas después y Rachel Berry se encontraba en una situación en la que nunca pensó encontrarse.

No solo no quería cantar sino que no podía cantar, ya que el escenario había sido dominado por las dos rubias que la acompañaban desde el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro del bar.

Y mientras Quinn cantaba hermosas canciones de amor, Cassandra July cantaba cosas sexualmente explícitas.

Y cuando las dos rubias se tenían que quedar en la mesa, esperando que otras personas cantaran, sus pensamientos eran exactamente iguales a su forma de cantar.

Y para poder poner pimienta en las cosas, (el pensamiento de Cassandra, no de Rachel) ambas rubias decidieron que el mejor lugar para descansar una de sus manos eran los muslos de Rachel Berry.

"¿La estás pasando bien?" preguntó Cassandra en su oído, lamiéndolo antes de alejarse. _"Si puedo subir un poco más mi mano, oh, Dios, el cielo" _

"_No entiendo como es profesora. La cara de Rachel dice que ciertamente no la está pasando bien" _pensó Quinn. "¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó mirando a la diva

"Vodka. Solo" dijo Rachel y Cassandra se levantó rápidamente a buscarlo. Era la única que podía ya que no habían sacado sus credenciales falsas.

"Rachel, ¿crees que tengamos algún momento en el cual podamos hablar a solas?" preguntó Quinn despacio.

"Cuando nos vayamos a dormir, supongo" dijo la diva.

"_Va a estar demasiado cansada en ese momento para hacerlo. No sé que le agarró a esa profesora de ella, pero solo quiero hablar con Rachel" _pensó Quinn mientras miraba a la diva. _"Además, tendría que preguntarle que le pasa. Está como cansada" _

"¿Estás bien, Rachel?" se animó a preguntar Quinn

"Me duele bastante la cabeza" dijo la diva preguntándose una vez más en que momento se terminaría esto de escuchar los pensamientos y la verdad de las personas que tenía enfrente.

"Rachel, tu vodka. Seguramente te va a ayudar a decidir" dijo Cassandra sentándose al lado de ella de nuevo y dejando el vaso al frente.

"¿Decidir?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, entre Barbie y yo" dijo Cassandra guiñándole un ojo y poniendo nuevamente la mano en el muslo de la diva, mucho más arriba que antes.

Rachel se levantó de un salto y anunció que iba a ir al baño, dejando a las dos rubias completamente sorprendida.

Cuando regresó, Kurt estaba esperándola con los ojos abiertos y ninguna de las dos rubias estaba en la mesa.

"¿A dónde se fueron?" preguntó sentándose al lado de su amigo.

"Están afuera, resolviendo algunas cuestiones" dijo Kurt

"¿Las dejaste salir a pelear?" preguntó Rachel agarrando su bolso que había quedado colgado en la silla y caminando hacia afuera.

"_No las dejé salir a pelear." _pensó Kurt parándose a su lado. _"Salieron a hablar porque estaban discutiendo como hacer para que la otra deje de conquistarte" _

"Me duele la cabeza, Kurt. Escucho los pensamientos de todas las personas que intercambian una sola palabra conmigo. Quinn y Cassandra están en una guerra estúpida" dijo Rachel

"¿Estúpida por qué?" preguntó Kurt deteniendo a la diva, cerca de la puerta, desde donde podían ver a Cassandra y a Quinn discutiendo.

"Porque tú sabes, lo dijiste esta mañana, quien puede ser una gran pareja para mi" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces tendrías que decirle" dijo Kurt

"¿En qué momento?" preguntó Rachel. "El único momento en que pudimos estar a solas fue antes de que llegaras al departamento y realmente no era el momento perfecto para hablar. Además tengo este problema de escuchar los pensamientos y que todos me dicen la verdad." dijo Rachel.

"Eso no lo escuché todavía" dijo Kurt.

"Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel agarrando a Kurt y parándose al lado de las rubias que ahora parecían estar de nuevo en una guerra de miradas.

"¿Por qué están peleando?" preguntó la diva y ambas rubias la miraron y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. "De a una" agregó Rachel.

"Ella cree que porque es tu amiga desde la secundaria, puede venir y meterse en tu cama." dijo Cassandra.

"Y ella piensa que como es tu profesora, puede hacer un abuso de poder con ese aspecto" dijo Quinn

"Ohhhh" dijo Kurt fascinado.

"¿Ves lo que te digo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"Lo entiendo. Pero ¿por qué no te aprovechas?" preguntó Kurt

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"Disculpen un segundo" dijo Kurt a las rubias, que se habían quedado pensando en lo que habían dicho, mientras él alejaba a Rachel de ellas.

"Pregúntales que es lo que pretenden. Obviamente has dicho que te dicen la verdad." dijo Kurt

"Solo quiero saber de Quinn" dijo la diva cansada. "Y me duele mucho la cabeza"

"Pero quizás mañana ya no tengas esto" dijo Kurt. "Puede ser que como te vino se vaya."

"Maldición" dijo Rachel. "Está bien. Pero porque quiero que esto termine"

"De acuerdo" dijo Kurt riendo.

"Vamos a tomar un café" dijo Rachel pasando por el medio de las dos rubias y en dirección a un bar que había visto que estaba abierto a unas pocas cuadras.

R&Q

Rachel se sentó junto a Kurt y las dos rubias al frente de ellos.

"De a una, Rachel va a hacer una pregunta y uds. dos van a responder." dijo Kurt cuando les sirvieron el café.

La diva, mientras esperaba había estado leyendo los pensamientos de las dos, pero en realidad habían estado más que nada concentradas en saber que estaba pasando.

"¿Cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo?" preguntó Rachel señalando a Quinn.

"Primero que nada hablar, explicar mis comportamientos en el pasado y confesarte lo que siento. De ahí, solo quedará en ti el decidir si tengo una oportunidad o no." dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada.

Rachel sonrió y quería abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla en ese mismo momento, pero señaló a Cassandra.

"Me gustas. Y hoy cuando Barbie apareció me di cuenta de que podía perderte" dijo Cassandra

"¿Le gusta en qué sentido?" preguntó Kurt

"En el sentido en que quiero hacerla disfrutar unas cuantas veces" dijo Cassandra

"¿Y nada más?" preguntó Kurt

"Me aburro rápido de las cosas" dijo Cassandra. "Sobre todo de las personas. Lamentablemente mi psicólogo no sabe como hacer para arreglar ese problema. No me gusta usar a la gente y menos de pensar que puedo llegar a usar a Rachel, pero siento la necesidad de acostarme con ella. Y mientras esté soltera sé que puedo hacerlo"

"De acuerdo. ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Quinn "No la quieres usar, pero sin embargo estás evitando que yo le confiese mi amor. Porque es lo que vine a hacer. A confesar lo que siento. Pero tú apareciste para arruinar todo los momentos."

"Yo que uds. termino de discutir" dijo Kurt

"¿Discutir qué?" preguntó Cassandra y Kurt notó que solo con Rachel presente funcionaba lo de decir la verdad.

"Rachel se fue" dijo Kurt

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Quinn

"Uds. dos empezaron a discutir y ella se fue" dijo Kurt.

"No puede estar muy lejos" dijo Quinn levantándose y saliendo a la noche de NY.

"Me voy a ir con ella, porque no conoce mucho la ciudad." dijo Kurt. "Un gusto conocerla srta. July"

Cassandra solo asintió y notó que la dejaron para que pagara la cuenta.

Q&R

Rachel no estaba muy lejos, pero cuando Quinn y Kurt la alcanzaron decidieron que lo mejor era estar en silencio a su lado.

"No piensen" dijo Rachel después de una cuadra más.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Rachel puede leer los pensamientos" dijo Kurt cerrando la boca. "Y su presencia hace que uno diga la verdad" agregó despacio. "Lo siento, Rachel"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndose y mirando la figura de la diva alejarse.

"Vamos, Quinn" dijo Kurt. "Parece que es solo temporal, pero lo mejor sería que la sigamos. No quiero que llegue sola al departamento."

"Pero entonces supo todo el tiempo porque estoy aquí" dijo Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Y porque Cassandra apareció" dijo Kurt. "Pero creo que ya quiere que eso se vaya, además se le puede notar. El dolor de cabeza, el mal humor"

"¿Crees que tengo oportunidad con Cassandra July cerca?" preguntó la rubia despacio.

"Oh. De eso estoy seguro. Tú ganas por goleada" dijo Kurt sonriendo.

* * *

El sueño de Rachel estuvo plagado por pensamientos. Se le aparecieron todos los que había oído durante el día. Repetidos por sus dueños, en luces de neón. Y verdades.

La verdad de Brody.

La verdad de Cassandra.

Y la verdad de Quinn Fabray.

La última verdad hizo que Rachel se despertara sobresaltada y se sentara en la cama. Quinn estaba en NY. Y durmiendo a su lado.

La miró un segundo tratando de entender que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo. El sol ya estaba alto y Rachel no era de las que se quedaban demasiado tiempo en la cama.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Quinn girando en la cama y mirando a la diva que seguía sentada. "¿Estás bien?"

La diva giró mirando a Quinn, esperando escuchar su pensamiento.

"¿Estás pensando?" preguntó Rachel y Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"Oh. Con razón" dijo la diva. "Ya me había ilusionado"

"Ahora estoy pensando" dijo Quinn tratando de salir de su estado semi dormido.

"No lo creo. No escucho nada" dijo Rachel.

"¿Nada?"

"Nada" dijo Rachel. "¡Kurt!"

"¿Qué?" respondió el joven.

"¿Estás pensando?" preguntó Rachel en un grito.

"Siempre. Sabes que me gusta pensar dramáticamente." dijo Kurt

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó la diva

"Tendrías que saberlo" dijo Kurt.

"No lo escucho" dijo Rachel dando un saltito. Era tanta su alegría que agarró el rostro de Quinn y le dio un beso. "No lo escucho"

"Me alegro. Aunque vas a tener que contarme bien que sucedió" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada al recordar lo que Kurt le había contado la noche anterior.

"Por supuesto y de paso, podremos hablar como personas normales" dijo la diva. "Así que, levántate y nos vamos a ir de paseo"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn

"Tenía planeado ir a la Estatua de la Libertad, hoy" dijo Rachel. "Desde que me avisaste que venías este fin de semana"

"De acuerdo" dijo Quinn sonriendo. Sabía que así iba a poder tener un momento a solas para hablar con la diva.

Q&R

Después de desayunar, iluminados por la sonrisa de Rachel que estaba feliz de que ya no escuchaba ni los pensamientos ni la verdad, las dos chicas salieron rumbo a la Estatua de la Libertad.

Iban hablando de un par de cosas, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz las detuvo.

"¿Hoy hacemos turismo?" preguntó Cassandra July detrás de ellas.

"Oh, no" dijo Rachel en voz baja y Quinn dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la otra rubia.

"Creo que como profesora ud. se ha convertido en una acosadora profesional" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Cassandra caminando hasta la diva. "Las vi salir del departamento cuando iba a buscarlas. Así que las decidí seguir hasta que podía hacerles sentir mi presencia."

"Notar su presencia" dijo Quinn acercándose más al costado de la diva.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos" dijo Cassandra.

Quinn estaba odiando profundamente a la profesora de la diva. No iba a dejarlas ni un momento a solas, y ellas no iban a poder hablar.

Rachel no entendía demasiado bien a Cassandra July y realmente tampoco entendía esa pequeña guerra que tenía con Quinn.

Q&R

Guerra que se fue intensificando durante el día.

Cuando estaban en la corona de la Estatua de la Libertad, las dos rubias agarraron una mano de la diva y tiraron de ella porque querían que viera algo que solo ellas podían ver.

Cuando se fueron a almorzar, las dos le llevaron enormes platos veganos y se los pusieron enfrente mientras decían las propiedades y los beneficios de dicho plato.

Rachel comió un poco incómoda porque tenía a las dos rubias con los ojos clavados en ella.

La cosa se puso peor cuando en Central Park (al que decidieron ir después de comer), Cassandra apareció con un enorme helado vegano de 6 bochas de diferentes sabores y Quinn se enojó tanto que se lo sacó a la diva de las manos y se lo tiró en la cabeza a la otra rubia.

Entre los gritos de Cassandra, Quinn escuchó que Rachel decía: "fue como recordar cuando tiraba un granizado, lo bueno es que no fui la receptora"

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel, pero no se esperó el contraataque de Cassandra.

La profesora le robó la fuente de agua caliente a un vendedor de hot dogs y persiguió a Quinn por todo el parque hasta que ya no quedaba agua en la misma.

Al sentirse derrotada, Cassandra decidió ir a su casa a cambiarse.

"Por fin solas" dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de la diva.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Rachel despacio. "¿Sabías que se puede vengar de mi por lo del helado?"

"Rachel, esa mujer está más loca que yo con hormonas de embarazada. Y realmente..." los labios de Rachel detuvieron lo que Quinn estaba diciendo. Los suaves y dulces labios de Rachel Berry estaban sobre los de ella, su lengua le estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar y Quinn estaba shockeada.

"No me importa que tan loca pueda o no estar Cassandra July, Quinn." dijo Rachel cuando se separó del beso. "Volvamos al departamento"

Quinn no podía hablar, pero agarró la mano de la diva contenta. Rachel la había besado.

Pero la diva solo pensaba en que a pesar de lo que Quinn había dicho la noche anterior, no había respondido el beso.

Q&R

Mientras Quinn se estaba bañando, Kurt entró diciendo que había conseguido entrar en un boliche de moda para esa misma noche.

Rachel asintió y le contó lo del beso, pero su amigo le dijo que seguramente la había sorprendido.

Rachel pensó que Kurt tenía razón.

"Por momentos extraño poder leer los pensamientos" dijo la diva sentándose y esperando que la rubia terminara con la ducha así se bañaba ella.

"Espero que en un futuro cercano puedan bañarse juntas, así ahorramos tiempo" dijo Kurt

"Igualmente tenemos que cenar algo" dijo Rachel. "Y por favor, que no sea nada vegano. Quinn todavía no sabe que dejé de serlo y hoy me tuve que comer dos platos veganos porque seguía compitiendo con Cassandra. Me dio lástima decirles a las dos, y comí un poco de cada uno, pero ahora necesito algo que por lo menos contenga leche de vaca"

"De acuerdo" dijo Kurt y escuchó después riendo el relato del momento en que Quinn le tiraba el helado en la cara a Cassandra.

R&Q

Rachel supo que el resto de la noche no iba a ser tranquilo (otra vez) cuando salió del baño y encontró a Cassandra vestida con un pequeño vestido negro. Demasiado pequeño para su profesora. A Quinn, quien parecía haberse cambiado, con un pequeño vestido blanco y a Kurt con una cara de consternación y miedo que sabía que no iba a poder entender.

Cassandra además, había llevado varias botellas de alcohol y mientras cenaban, los jóvenes aprovecharon para tomar.

Y ahí comenzó una parte de la noche que Rachel no supo si olvidar o disfrutar.

Cassandra July se marchó hacia el baño, bajó las luces del departamento y les dijo que esperaran sentando a Rachel en una silla al medio del living.

Cinco minutos después, Cassandra estaba haciéndo un strip tease y sentándose sobre la diva, ante la mirada fría de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de su profesora, no podía negar que era demasiado hermoso, pero una mano en su hombro la detenía de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando Cassandra terminó, Quinn tomó su lugar y sacándose despacio su vestido, se sentó sobre la diva y agarró sus manos para pasarla por su propio cuerpo.

Rachel solo deseaba un momento a solas con Quinn para resolver la tensión sexual que entre ellas seguía y seguía creciendo.

Q&R

Como según las rubias estaban empatadas (Quinn había decidido no hablar del tema del beso al frente de Cassandra), Kurt dijo que tenían que salir rumbo al boliche y los 4 así lo hicieron.

"Haz algo" dijo Rachel empujando a su amigo hacia la pista cuando ya estaban dentro.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó Kurt

"Primero, necesito que conozcas a alguien porque cuando volvamos al departamento y después de ese baile, voy a aprovecharme de Quinn" dijo la diva.

"No me tenías que decir eso" dijo Kurt

"Segundo, no puedo sacarme a Cassandra de encima." dijo la diva mirando como las dos rubias estaban esperando algo al costado de la pista.

"Tengo que decirte, tienes un problema con las rubias" dijo Kurt. "Pero es obvio que una de las dos va a salir perdiendo esta noche. Solo necesitas mostrarle que ya tenías decidido a quien elegir."

"Kurt, ayer hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por hablar. Hoy solo quiero tener sexo con Quinn Fabray."

"Y ve a tener sexo con Quinn"

"Ni siquiera me respondió el beso" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"Bueno, seguramente tendrás otra oportunidad de besarla." dijo Kurt. "Ahora ve a bailar, tus piernas se están moviendo solas."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y se metió en la pista, moviéndose al compás de la música y olvidándose por unos minutos de las dos rubias.

Hasta que sintió un cuerpo pegarse a su espalda y otro a su delantera. Y cuatro manos que comenzaron a tocarla. Y un muslo que se metió entre sus piernas.

Rachel clavó sus ojos en Quinn. Pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas, y el brillo deseándola en sus ojos. Cuando sintió una mano en su estómago, recordó que Cassandra July estaba detrás de ella.

Suspiró y se separó de las dos rubias y caminó hacia el baño.

Y todo cambió en ese momento, porque una palabra, un pensamiento se metió en su cabeza.

"_¿Querrá que la siga?" _fue la pregunta con la voz de Quinn que entró en su mente y se dio media vuelta para ver a Cassandra distraída con otra morena en la pista de baile y a Quinn con los ojos clavados en ella.

Rachel sonrió y le hizo una seña antes de dirigirse a la salida del boliche.

R&Q

No dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al departamento. En el taxi Quinn la miraba de reojo y le preguntaba de vez en cuando cosas mentalmente.

"_¿Puedes leer mi pensamiento?" _pensaba Quinn y Rachel asentía.

"_¿Vamos a hablar apenas lleguemos al departamento?" _y Rachel negaba.

"_¿Vamos a hablar en algún momento?" _y Rachel asentía

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos al departamento?" _y Rachel sonreía.

Q&R

Quinn se quedó quieta en el medio del departamento mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta con llave y caminaba hacia ella. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Se miraron un segundo a los ojos y las dos notaron sus pupilas dilatadas.

Y Rachel se cansó y agarró el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y la besó, metiendo su lengua sin siquiera pedir permiso y empujándola hacia su cuarto y cayendo las dos sobre la cama.

"Dios, ¡qué bien besas!" dijo Quinn separando sus labios de los de la diva y tratando de desnudarla mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo con ella.

Fue en el momento en que se encontraron completamente desnudas que Quinn se detuvo un segundo.

"¿Me vas a hacer rezar?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa juguetona.

"No" respondió Quinn riendo. "Quiero saber si lo vamos a hablar"

"Si. Mañana." dijo Rachel

"¿Mañana?" preguntó Quinn

"Voy a ser rápida" dijo la diva sentándose sobre los muslos de Quinn. "Nunca me imaginé que yo sería quien estaría arriba en esta situación."

"Rachel" dijo Quinn advirtiéndole que estaba saliéndose del tema.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Rachel. "Me imaginé esta situación durante mucho tiempo, Quinn. Demasiado tiempo. Me encantaría hablar de como vamos a quedar después de que pase lo que mi excitación y la tuya están indicando que va a pasar, pero en estos momentos quiero que suceda de una vez por todas esto"

"¿No ibas a esperar hasta los 25?" preguntó Quinn divertida.

"Si quieres esperamos hasta los 25" dijo Rachel y Quinn se sentó para besarla.

"Ni se te ocurra" dijo Quinn besando el cuello de la diva y girándola hasta quedar encima de ella.

"Esto es más como me imaginaba nuestra primera vez" dijo la diva.

"Vas a tener que contarme todo lo que has imaginado" dijo Quinn atacando nuevamente sus labios.

Sus manos conocieron sus cuerpos con detalles, sus pezones endureciéndose debajo de sus dedos, sus pequeños gemidos de placer que indicaban lo que iba a venir después.

Sus manos siguieron buscando ese tesoro que habían deseado durante mucho tiempo y al sentir la humedad de la otra las dos se detuvieron.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Quinn mientras besaba el cuello de la diva.

"Si, ¿y tú?" preguntó Rachel ubicando una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn

"Si, pero nunca..." dijo Quinn levantando su rostro para mirar los ojos de la diva. "Nunca estuve con una mujer"

"Es la primera vez para las dos" dijo Rachel

"Me pesa más que es tu primera vez"

"Que no te pese, siempre soñé que mi primera vez sería contigo"

Quinn sonrió y comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de la diva, buscando la resistencia y rompiéndola despacio.

"Rachel..." dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña morena que tenía los ojos cerrados. "Rachel, mírame"

La diva abrió despacio los ojos y los clavó en los de la rubia.

"Yo quiero que tu primera vez y tu última vez sea conmigo" dijo sinceramente y besando a la diva mientras sacaba su dedo y metía uno más en la próxima embestida.

Rachel sonrió ante sus palabras y decidió imitarla, no sabía si lo iba a hacer bien o no, pero quería intentarlo.

Sus manos se sincronizaron y las embestidas fueron hechas simultáneamente, mientras sus bocas se buscaban y sus dedos se curvaban dentro de la otra buscando el punto esponjoso que las llevaría hasta el placer.

Quinn sintió que estaba bastante cerca cuando Rachel encontró su punto nervioso dentro de ella, y no quería llegar al orgasmo sin la diva. Movió su pulgar para estimular el clítoris de Rachel, mientras las dos gemían mucho más fuerte y sus movimientos eran mucho más erráticos.

Los gritos de placer se perdieron dentro de la garganta de la otra y bajaron del orgasmo despacio mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

"_¿Iremos a hablar en algún momento?" _se preguntaba Quinn al día siguiente, mientras almorzaban con la diva.

Casi no habían dormido, ya que habían pasado la noche entera perfeccionando el sexo entre ellas y llegando a varios orgasmos.

Incluso en la ducha.

"Pensé que no iba a escuchar más los pensamientos" dijo Rachel dejando su plato.

"¿Escuchaste ese?" preguntó Quinn

"Si." dijo la diva caminando para sentarse en su falda. "Ahora, ya que quieres hablar, habla"

"Me distraes arriba mío y con poca ropa"

"Quinn" dijo Rachel advirtiéndole que hablara.

"Vine con la intención de declararte lo que sentía y que obviamente pasara lo que esta pasando desde anoche, pero con la diferencia de que serías mi novia para entonces." dijo Quinn

"Esa es manera de resumir las cosas" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Es que tenía varios discursos. Me cambiaste todo"

"Sé que tenías varios discursos. Los escuché todos el viernes"

"¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?"

"Realmente no lo sé" dijo Rachel suspirando. "Pero lo que dijiste ahora me gustó más. Los otros parecían muy elaborados."

"Eran elaborados. Desde hace meses que vengo planeando decírtelos"

"Quinn, contigo nunca fui tan difícil. Si me hubieras dicho, simplemente, que te gustaba, saltaba a tus brazos demasiado contenta" dijo Rachel

"Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia o no?"

"Si, Quinn" dijo la diva besándola.

"Ahora, ¿qué es eso de leer el pensamiento y escuchar la verdad?" preguntó la rubia

"La verdad no lo sé" dijo Rachel y le contó todo lo que había pasado el viernes antes de que ella llegara.

Q&R

"Oh, están vestidas" dijo Kurt entrando a la noche en el departamento. _"Gracias al cielo porque me hubiera dado un paro cardíaco si las veía desnudas" _

"¡Kurt!" gritó Rachel "Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos"

"Maldición, ¿sigues con eso?" preguntó el joven sentándose al lado de ellas. _"Lo bueno es que resolvieron la tensión sexual y que abrieron las ventanas" _

"Resolvimos la tensión sexual, muchas veces" dijo Rachel

"Cierto que puedes leer el pensamiento." dijo Kurt

"Y somos novias" dijo Quinn

"Felicidades. Ahora me voy a ir a dormir" dijo el joven caminando hacia su cuarto. "Traten de no gritar mucho"

"De acuerdo" respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Cassandra July vio a Quinn entrar el lunes en su aula con todos sus alumnos. No le gustó su presencia, pero no podía decirle que se vaya. Los novios o novias de otros alumnos estaban ahí.

Cuando todos se marcharon y después de que Cassandra hubiera vuelto a su otro yo y a decirle a Rachel que no servía y llamarla Schwimmer se dirigió a Quinn que esperaba a la diva.

"¿Viniste a echarme en cara tu triunfo?" preguntó Cassandra mirando fijamente a Quinn

"Srta. July, nunca fue una competencia" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de su profesora.

"Entre ella y yo si lo fue" dijo Cassandra

"Eso es porque ud. miraba a Rachel con deseo el viernes, y tenía que reclamarla como mía." dijo Quinn

"¿Viste que era una competencia?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la diva.

"Nunca lo fue. Yo ya había elegido a Quinn antes de que ud. empezara a perseguirnos por NY" dijo Rachel

"Te voy a enviar a ti la factura de la tintorería. El helado me arruinó la ropa." dijo Cassandra

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Quinn y dejando el aula.

"Es bastante especial, pero hoy pude notar que si es como me habías contado" dijo Quinn

"No he mentido ni un poquito. ¿Quinn?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué empezaron a competir?"

"Porque ella te mira como te miraba yo. Con ganas contenidas y deseos de ser mejor solo a tu lado"

"Que romántica"

"No, en serio. Además no podía dejar que te conformaras con una mujer más grande que se parece a mi"

"No son parecidas"

"Físicamente las dos somos rubias y de cuerpo espectacular"

"Tengo que decir que en el carácter si son parecidas. Eso me hizo confundir." dijo Rachel

"_¿Será ir muy rápido si le pido que nos casemos?" _

"¡Quinn! Deja de hacerme bromas."

"¿Qué dije?"

"Que pensaste sería la pregunta correcta"

"Quería saber si todavía podías hacerlo"

"Si, no sé por cuanto tiempo más" dijo la diva suspirando.

* * *

Rachel pudo leer algunos pensamientos de Quinn durante mucho tiempo más. Y cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba cuál había sido la causa de comenzar a hacerlo.

Fue por eso que Rachel fue quien, años después, le pidió casamiento a la rubia.

Nunca quiso decirle que lo hizo para no arruinar la sorpresa que ella quería prepararle y para que por lo menos una de las dos realmente se sorprendiera.

Además sabía que Quinn iba a decir que si.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¿Cómo están? _

_Si, lo sé. Yo escribiendo un Faberry. _

_Es un pedido que me hizo Elizabeth, en mi JulyBerry. Quienes me conocen, sabrán que en realidad mi OTP es Pezberry. _

_Y para no hacer larga esta parte, quiero decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo el este one shot y espero que les guste y que no haya sido medio raro._

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


End file.
